One of the features in the Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard is evolved multimedia broadcast multicast services (eMBMS), which enables broadcast and multicast services over a cellular network. Using LTE eNodeBs, the eMBMS feature allows media content to be distributed once and received by many end users in the same geographic region. In this manner, network operators may be able to increase efficiency when offering media services, for example, real-time streaming or file download services.